


Valentine’s Date

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: After decorating for the holiday of love, Gabriel pops in to visit the hunters in the bunker. He never expected to be getting a Valentine of his own.





	Valentine’s Date

** Warnings ** **: Slight angst.**

**  
Author’s Note: {Due to the Gabriel Monthly Challenge not posting a prompt for February I decided to go with Valentines Day with Sabriel (as voted for on my Twitter account)}**

**Valentine’s Date**

 

 

In all his years on Earth, Gabriel could never get over how often humans would create holidays. It changed from country to country but overall if people could think of a reason to fill their stores with themes and a day or two off work, it was happening. It seemed like every time he turned around there was an upcoming event, some promotion or two on the store windows, one right after another.

 

He did have favorites though.

 

Once he fully joined Team Free Will after being resurrected by Metatron, Gabriel had taken every chance he could to decorate the gloomy place in festive colors. Part of it was to make things more interesting, but the larger part was for Sam. Though he tried to hide it, Gabriel could see the way Sam’s lips would turn up slightly when Gabriel changed the bunker’s theme. Dean had argued at first, not wanting his home to be invaded until Castiel mentioned how he had never had the chance to celebrate the holidays with family.

 

It was so like the Winchester’s way of life that Dean remained silent on the subject as long as Gabriel decorated within reason. It didn’t hurt when Gabriel pointed out knew a thing or two about cooking for any holiday as well. By the time his favorite holiday came around Gabriel wasn’t going to hold back.

 

The walls were decorated in tacky hearts, each desk and table had a bowl of different candies and chocolates for the occasion and there was even a large cardboard cupid dangling from the ceiling in the library. Everything was changed to hearts, and the walls looked like they exploded red and pink. When Gabriel popped into the bunker Valentines Day morning, he couldn’t help but be pleased with himself.

 

“Morning Deano, Sam-a-lam, and Cassie! Guess what today is!”

 

Gabriel didn’t wait for an answer, the three men sitting at the table with what must be their first coffee of the day. “Valentines Day! The best holiday of them all!” Gabriel happily raised his hands in the air, pink and red confetti shooting up from his palms and landing on the floor.

 

“I’m going to regret this… but what’s so special about Valentines Day, Gabe? I mean I would get it if you were a cherub…” asked Sam, holding the coffee cup close to his chest and away from the confetti. Gabriel turned to the man with a large gasp, holding a hand to chest.

 

“What’s special about Valentines Day? Everything! The candy, the chocolate, the love, the whole holiday is something to be treasured Samster!”

 

Dean nodded along with Gabriel, for once agreeing with the archangel about a holiday. “Yeah Sam, I mean unattached drifter Christmas is always high in my book of holidays. Even you could get laid if you got out of the bunker.”

 

Sam shook his head, already with a denial on his lips as Gabriel frowned. His chest grew tight at the thought of Sam sleeping with someone else for Valentines. Unlike Dean, Gabriel had no problem with Sam remaining celibate for the rest of his life. He had been trying to impress Sam, to be helpful on hunts and even with their daily lives so the tall human would nice him.

 

If Sam would remain celibate until the end of time or finally gave in to those advances it would complete Gabriel’s life. Sadly, it looked more and more like Sam wasn’t understanding, or caring about Gabriel’s form of flirting. Maybe he would have to turn it up a notch the next time he saw an opportunity.

 

“We could even go to a bar, you know it’s been a while since we left the bunker.” Continued Dean, a thoughtful look on his face while finishing his coffee. “There’s a bar not too far from here we could hit up. What do you say, Sam? Wanna get in the holiday spirit with Gabe, Cas and I?”

 

Blinking as he was included in Dean’s group, Gabriel bit his lip for a second. While he would happily go with the hunters and their angel, this wasn’t what he had been planning for the night at all. It was so rare these days when he was invited somewhere with them. Typically, Gabriel dropped in when he wasn’t busy, but he was never _invited_. Glancing over at Sam who had yet to answer, Gabriel tried to catch the other’s eye to no avail.

 

“Nah I think I’ll leave the women to you three, I have a book I’ve been meaning to read for a while now and haven’t gotten around to it.”

 

Castiel picked up on the change of plan before Gabriel could, his head tilting slightly before speaking. “What book would that be Sam? If it is a text perhaps I could be of some use to you.”

 

No no no, this wasn’t what Gabriel wanted. If an angel was going to be helpful to Sam with his research on Valentines Day, it was going to be _him_. Opening his mouth to offer his own assistance, Gabriel was shocked when Sam’s cheeks turned the slightest of pinks under his stubble. “Actually,” Sam began, his hands clasping what had to be an empty cup by then. “I was going to be reading _The Prose Edda_ I found what looks like an original copy and think I can do some of the translation.”

 

“I’ll help you.”

 

Castiel, Dean, and Sam all looked at Gabriel who was now sitting close to Sam. Gabriel’s body was leaning slightly toward the tall hunter, eager for his response. “I can help you, I mean I was there for most of it… I would be able to point out anything wrong _and_ help you translate.”

 

Sam’s blush deepened a bit, causing Gabriel to grin at the man. If there was one thing Sam wouldn’t be able to resist it was knowledge. “We could call it our own Valentines’ date. Let Dean take Cassie to the bar and we can translate that text.” Gabriel scooted a bit more toward Sam on the chair, a large grin on his face. “What do you say, Sam? Will you be my Valentine?”

 

Instead of the rejection he had been half expecting, Sam laughed for a moment. “Yeah Gabe, I guess I’ll be your Valentine.”

 

Dean grunted by the counter where he was refilling his mug. Gabriel ignored the other two, his focus on Sam while letting hope flow through him. It was small, but there was a slight flare to Sam’s soul when Gabriel mentioned it being a date. It looked like he was getting what he wanted for his favorite holiday, a date with his favorite human. Hopefully, Sam would let Gabriel eat chocolate off his body for Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
